Its my Life in FF7
by Arsenel
Summary: What if you were given a chance to live in FF7. Would you take it?I did and this is my story, this is my life. SI OC x OC Discontiued


**It's my life… in FF7**

This story is based off of BlackWindKaze's story FF7 experience, so expect some similar things especially in the beginning but I'll try to make this as different as I can. Also in case you don't know I'll let you in on a secret, I don't own Final Fantasy 7, wish I did and maybe I will if I ever get rich enough but till then its all a dream.

**JUST THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER WEEKEND.**

Lighting flashed outside again for the umpteenth time just as I was just getting up from lying down on the bed reading the next chapter of, "The World Economy: Advance Marketing and Trading Strategies" those slave-drivers at the university wanted me to study up on.

"What a beautiful way to start out my week end? eh", I said to the wall, my therapist said that talking out load about my problems will help improve my mental health I'm not crazy, just… stressed, so who I'm I to talk back to him, but I never was one to put much faith in talking to people about my problems so I thought the walls in my room would count as a person or people, well at least to me. "Folks are leaving the island, my little bros are going over to a weekend sleepover, hell even my big bro is over by his girlfriend and knowing him the next time I'll see him is Monday, lucky bastard… no car, no girl", scream off into the wall yet again, "and an entire house for myself for the WHOLE BLOODYWELL weekend, I can't even hold a party here cause of that bloodywell storm outside has everything shut down"

Getting up out of bed finding myself unable to study I started to move towards me T.V. _'Well can't study and nothing else to do so I guess it back to old faithful'_, ah yes my PS2… some people call me rich, I just called myself well off. Having my own T.V., fridge, PS2 system with loads of games and a pretty good PC all in my room with my own bathroom I was pretty well set-up for an 19 year old university guy with currently zero social life. _'Yeah right, I would still trade it all for a standard girlfriend… is it me or girls today don't want any relationship longer than a week?'_ I thought yet again. Personally I feel like they are the reason my head is so messed up these days sending mix singles to me with all the other shit that's up in the air.

"Well now want to choose, ah the choices so many…" I said as my eyes roam around my collection at least 25 strong games. Mostly new games to my personal genres and the old classic, plus my favourites from others, _'An RPG that's what I need something to keep me busy till this bloodywell storm is over'_. As my eyes fell over each and every one of my games I quickly toss those that didn't meet my criteria or were just not in the mood to play, finally my second last game in the pile, meaning my second oldest, Final Fantasy 7, ahhh what lovely memories I have of it from jumping off a train to swimming in the life stream. While the graphic are now consider very poor, the story line still remains the best SquareSoft ever made. Added to the fact I recently got Advent Children on DVD. My Final Fantasy 7 level was very high. Removing disc 4 from the case I was planning to Omni-slash Sephiroth's ass one more time before going back to disc two, I could hardly every stand seeing Aeris die.

I slot FF7 disc 4 in my PS2. After the intro music and stuff I went to my saved files… "What the world happened to all my games?" I shouted to the T.V. they were all deleted… "Bloodyhell those twerps are going to get it as soon as they get back" again screaming to no one but my walls. _'Fine then'_… and I go start a new game slipping disc 1 into the PS2, everything starts out normal. The intro with Aeris starts to play but as it gets the screen which shows Final Fantasy 7 logo with Midgar in the background the screen freezes. _'What the hell don't tell me'_ I move towards my PS2 looking to hit reset button and try loading again. Slowly a light starts to build up from the inside of the PS2 where the disc is, as I move closed hoping that my PS2 didn't just burn itself out it flashes briefly and blinds me and my poor eyesight to kingdom come, I wear glasses/contacts, when I open my eyes back up and looked around, I found myself in a white room which was almost faintly glowing light, kind of like one of those hospital rooms, with my PS2 floating about eye height in front of me, "ook did I forget to take my meds today", talking out loud trying to thinking back.

"No", my PS2 "giggled" like a Japanese's school girl, "I'm you PS2 and this is the editing/load screen for Final Fantasy 7."

"ook then so I did forget to take them", I continued to out load I mean what sane person would see this kind of stuff and not think they forgot their meds or some other crazy shit like that.

"No silly, I just wanted to grant you your wish." "it" replied

"My wish? Didn't know I had one." sounding doubtful.

"Yes you do, or at least what's in your heart plus I can hear you when your talking to the walls.", again it replied in a feminine voice I've heard before.

"Oh so you hear me while I was doing that", feeling slightly embarrassed cause I usually spill my guts to the wall, I say everything and I mean everything to it, "Ok then what wish did I want?", asking to see if "it" was really telling the truth, heck as far as I know I could be sleeping, knocked out or even dead… though I'm hoping for sleeping.

"Well…" "it" said playfully, "you want to be part of something big and I'm not talking about something your parents or family have a hand in but something you did on your own or at least without them and their influence and that you can be proud of as well,… plus", giggle some more, "you want a standard girlfriend."

"Ok so you're right on all accounts. What about it?" I said while being in a state of shocked but then again, my mind working in overdrive mode, if I was sleeping wouldn't "it" already know all of that?

"How would you like to live in ff7 for a while?" it asked immediately

"WHAT!" I questioned…loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't shout at the pretty machine", "it" floated back.

I ignore the float machine for a moment and start putting my brain thinking cap into overdrive yet again. "Why?" I ask instantly feeling like someone is trying to play a joke on me.

"Well for many reasons." It started, "For one you have always been nice to me, especially when your little bro are misusing such a delicate piece of machinery such as I"

As it spoke its life story I started to think back on my own little bros and how they were always playing and damaging my PS2 and how I was always the one to clean it up and make sure that it still works cause my parents word is law in this house and my little brothers are allowed to use my PS2 and play any of my games almost anything they want. They were always eating while playing sticky up my controllers and they would "accidentally" hit it when they lose a game in sheer angry? Disappoint? I don't know and I didn't really care and simply badly treated my PS2 in general and guess what my folks won't do one shit about it.

"Also, I always hear you when you are talking to the walls, I listen to what your saying, how you live your life, and about the stuff you can't control and feel like you can't deal with anymore, how everybody places their problems on you and who have no where to put them but to solve it for them while yours just keep on growing lager."

Sad but true part of my life, _'lol, I can't even believe a piece of machinery would be able to relate better to me than my folk or even my ex-girlfriend, lol'_

"Ok then I'll believe you." I said after listening to her whole story and matching it back up with what I know, "So do I want a chance to live in FF7 world? Who wouldn't! Where do I sign up?"

It seemed genuinely happy for me as well "Well first we need to create your character." Instantly a life-size copy of myself in a tube looking like an alien being experimented on in Area 51 appeared before me. "So… What do you want to look like?"  
it asked, I turned back around to answer its question and found myself starting at a beautiful young woman. She looked about 17 or 18 and was few inches taller than me but by no more than 3 or 4. She was Indian with a few acne scar on her left cheek, with black hair and brown highlights in-between which went down to her back ending just above her waist, she was a bit on the chubby side but she was no where near fat, she was simply beautiful to my eyes and my heart had suddenly decided to match pace with a stampede of wild animals, if it wasn't for the fact that she had "I AM PS2" on her shirt which was simple black T-shirt with blue jeans, I would have sworn she was the twin of the girl I'm currently interested in, if not her.

"Whoa…" is all I could muster out as my eyes darted everywhere on her.

"You like it?" SHE asked, twirling around, "I needed a human form and so I just picked the first one in your head."

"You look great" again all I could muster out.

"Thanks. Now then focus Andrew, at least for now", giving me a wink and liking the effect she was having on me, "Your editing yourself for character in Final Fantasy 7", she said in slow simply words to which my mind finally caught up.

"Umm, yeah ok then" and began to focus back on the clone.

Now while I have little trouble getting girls (except the one I want which now seems to be standing right next to me… go figure) my looks are considered average boarding cute… not handsome to most females I know so I know that its time to change that. First thing I do is increase my height, I'm currently 5' 2", gnome height, and while that it short it does have its benefits but sometimes I wish I was taller, so I change my height to 5' 8". I added on half a foot. Next I got rid of the few acne scars on my face and body followed by some of my baby fat which gave me the cute look, final I set my hair so that it is short and spiky and flying about all over the place but with some strands that goes down the front of my face like bags but they barely reach half-half down my forehead the same as my normal hair with gel, but now without it, almost like clouds but my hair is pure black and shorter I also removed my need for glasses.

Next as I was going to choose my clothes and weapon something cross my mind, I was always good at picking up stuff and new ideas so I decided to asked her if I could have two weapons, (this is to double my materia slots :D). I had watched FF7: Advent children and loved Cloud's sword (the one he brought while talking to the wheel chair man in the beginning) before it became the buster sword we all know and some love. She said it is called the "Materia Sword" (have not one idea, made it up) so I asked if I could have a set-up like that one big sword and maybe a smaller one.

"No", she said standing firm, "If you want a sword like that I'll give you a long sword to start out with since the Materia Sword is the final/ultimate version of it."

"Alright then", I said I bit disappointed

"But if you want to pick up another weapon but while I was "living" in the game you could", she quickly added

"Cool", I said smiling again at her

"And we continued on, now about your clothes…. What would you like girls to ogle you in?" she asked getting back that blush she first had on.

Well I had several ideas in my head but I had to go with the ff7 standard of dress… so I toss Master Chief's Mjolnir armour from Halo 2 out of the list… _'Let's see… ff7 is a mix of medieval and magic times and just about current based technology so most current day stuff would be good'_ I thought. After having an image in my head I looked up at her hoping to see how I'll look before I made my final decision, "Well let's start from the ground up having the outfit in my head"

"Ok", she said and suddenly my clones clothes vanished… all that's left was his boxers and I could see the glint in her eyes about taking them down.

"Black satin boxers!", I called out the first type of boxers I could think of quickly hoping that it would be instantaneous switch, its one thing to see yourself naked, its another to see yourself naked with a love sick (or at least I presume) machine(human now) right next to you.

"Hump, kill joy" she said with disappointment and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Next white socks, black steel-toe boots that go up to your high ankle (about 2 inch up from your ankle bone) black baggy cargo pant with the second set of pockets a bit higher than arms length for easy reach and a third set about mid shin for easy reach when I'm sitting down along with the standard pockets, and white short-sleeve shirt" _'umm wonder want would feel nice, silk…nah to easy to tear, what about'_, "made from cotton, and a black long sleeve jacket which goes down to my mid-shin made out of jeans like material" I called out "Oh and on the back of the jacket I want a seven tailed phoenix embodied with 2 of the tails on each arm and the other five spread out going down" My "clone" dress was suddenly shifted to exactly the way I described it. Unfortunate I now realise that with my new "cool" looks with this type of jacket I couldn't place my sword the way I wanted to on my back, so I decide to get rid of the jacket for now and ask the PS2 a simple question one which my parent WILL NEVER HEAR… "Hey," I said bowing my head down a bit, "If I can't have the jacket…"

"Why can't you have the jacket", she ask unsure of what's going on.

"Well if I were to get two swords and place them on my back at different angles the swords would sort of poke out and look weird", I explained

"Oh", she said with understanding.

"So as I was saying if I can't have the jacket could I at least get a tattoo?" I asked.

She stood there for a full 10 seconds before answering back and stammering and blushing at thoughts that came to her head… I had hoped "Sure you can one, I mean it's your body and all", she then she seem to have found the ground very interesting though it is the same as the rest of this nut house room.

"Ok then so could I have the phoenix still?" I said in bright tone happy that and can get a tattoo.

"Ok", she said looking back up seeming to compose herself, "Do you want it same way as it was on your jacket?"

I thought about it for a moment and got a new image in my head… "No", I said smirking like I knew the secret of the world, "It's still on my back but the wings hug me around my mid section covering my lower ribs but not meeting in the front… also I still want the seven tails but I want them sort of wrapping around my body… one for each arm and leg… with a flame tip ending, looking like Red XIII's tail, on the back of my hand and on my foot in the same relative place… also I want two going from my lower back, where they start, over my shoulders and ending just above my nipple on my right and left sides and finally the seventh just simply reaching up to the back of the base of my neck."

"Whoa", she said "you sure put a lot of thought into this tattoo"

"Yeah I know, it is the tattoo wanted I wanted for a while."

"So why don't you get it?" she asked me softly but curiously

"AND LIVE WHERE WOMAN?" I screamed back to her thinking about what would happen if I did get one, she looks down angry, shocked, shy and most painful hurt to me not knowing what to say I said the only I could. "Hey, hey, hey I didn't mean it like that." I said softly to her after seeing what I did. Holding up her chin so she would face me, "I was just surprised that you asked me that's all, it been a touchy subject between me and my family for a while now. I've known you for less than an hour and I already feel like your one of my best friends"… I whispered the last part to her… _'Probably because you heard all those time I was venting'_, which was the part I was thinking but did not say.

"Oh really?", and she goes and hugs me though right now she was a few inches taller than me her head lands on my neck/shoulder away from the image since I am facing it… suddenly all, and I mean all, of my clone's clothes vanish and I can see the tattoo in its full "glory"… it wasn't bad and came out exactly the way I had planned it out in my head which lead me to believe that this room can read my thoughts, then she tries to get back up off my shoulder and go back to editing "me". I quickly placed my hand her back and her head trying to gentle and discreetly hold her there not wanting her to see my clone right now.

"Ummm, what's wrong, not that I mine or anything" she says and begins to take my holding her there as a sign and starts nuzzles my neck gently not exactly trying to kiss it but I could feel her lips on my neck pressing hard as she continue to nuzzle me.

'_If she doesn't stop this soon I don't know if I can or will stop myself'_ was the only though currently in my head using all my will power not to take advantage of the situation, _'could somebody please put back on my clothes…please… I don't know how much longer till I'll crack'_ I finally thought hoping that the program, the room, whoever, would listen… thankful it did just as I was about to crack, after quickly but thankful fluently moved her from off my neck to face the clone. _'All in all without the jacket, I knew I had to change some stuff. Ok now then let's see, boot? Good. Pants? Good. Shirt? Nice, but its gotta change cause I don't have the jacket'_,

"Could I get a short sleeve blood red shirt? Also not as thin as the last but almost jeans like material?" I asked out loud to the program thinking that it change the clone and not her.

"How about double layer cotton?" She asked from my side because she was still pretty close to me.

"Ok, that should do… oh and black gloves which shows off the flame tail ends but covers the fingers." I say finishing my new look.

"You know," she began, "with your shirt and gloves you're not showing a lot of skin."

"I know that's just the way I prefer it", I stated

"But what about the girls that will want to ogle you?" She asked looking slightly disappointed.

"They still can." I said smirking all the way, "just with my clothes like this. Ok then, so we got my weapon and clothes. What now?"

"Well now we can choose you power" she stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"My power?" I question, having not one clue what she was talking about

"Yeah, your power. Your ability! That which gives you a way to make up for you handicaps in you final fantasy life" she said, saying the last part smirking.

"What handicap" I huffed out.

"Well.." she began droning out, "Cloud is a SOLIDER trained warrior, Tifa has been a martial artist for over 10 years, Nanaki has amazing senescing abilities went it come to smell and hearing not to mention sight… should I go on?" she question playfully.

"Alright, Alright I get the point" I said defeated, "So, what are my choices?"

"You can pick anything you want" she replied, "Just as long as any benefit come with a draw back and I can't make you a demi -god like Sephiroth is at the end though" she says sticking out her tongue playfully at me, "but most other things I could do even add in abilities from other anime or games" she finished smiling at her own abilities.

"Ok then" I said beginning to think about other games and anime series power I might want.

"I will alter anything you choose to fit in better with the world as well" she said almost as an afterthought.

"Ok then" having thought up of my one of my favourite anime and their abilities "how about something like a curse seal from Naruto or Super Saiyan mode from DBZ" I have always loved the ability to power up in an anime or game.

"In what way?" she asked sounding confused.

"Well" thinking in over drive yet again, _'I'm going to have a headache after this'_ "see I have 7 flame tail tattoos all about my body how about I have seven power-up forms. These would increase my strength or speed or magic or maybe all three at a cost of something."

"At a cost of what?" she asked

"Well in Naruto" I sort of knew she wasn't going to like this answer "A curse seal ends a person life sooner."

"I don't want you to die, so you're not going to getting it" she says quickly turning on her heel looking to walk away and forget everything I just said.

I know what she was thinking and quickly grabbing her arm and spinning her back around to face me "How about as I use the lower forms of it drains me? I asked almost pleading with her; "also in Dragon ball Z you just lose energy or experience pain and stuff like that" I said hoping to change her mind.

"Ok" she stammered out, being so close to my face as she spoke I could feel her breath hitting my face and smelled her breath… not bad, Aquafresh I think.

"Suppose I could run for an hour normally and go about 5 miles but if I activate level one of this power I could only run for half an hour but I would cover 8 miles. I would be going shorter but putting more power into that time." I quickly explained.

"I guess that could work" she said a bit unsure, "but I'm putting a cap limit on how much you can drain, it will take your force of will to keep up that mode so the moment you lose your will to keep it up it will you'll lose your super mode" she said sounding more sure of herself, "and you'll have seven levels each level will have their own special ability with it as well as certain bonuses and drawbacks, also where the ability is on your body will give you extreme pain the stronger the ability the higher the pain this will more likely than not be your main drawback. Also each level will be harder to obtain than the last and draining more or your energy and harder to focus your will. As a measure of growth you don't get them with levelling up but by training yourself or by other means. Ok?" She asked after that long winded explanation.

'_Like I really have a choice'_ I thought "I'm cool with it and speaking about levelling up and stuff we never talked about how I will level up or how combat will work and stuff like that." I stated.

"Well first there will be no levels." She began answering.

"Huh?" being confused as I mostly am.

"This will be the real world there are no level just skill and experience" she said "and as for combat. Well as you should know that it will not be turn based but who can swing their sword fastest and strongest" giving a slight giggle at the fact I didn't know that.

"Ok then." Not paying much attention to the giggling.

"You will be able to attack in anyway you can think of, technically a fight there with a monster or human would be the same as in the real world, anything goes" she final stated.

"What about stuff like bullets, materia and dieing?" I asked knowing that even though people like Cloud came back from the dead a few times, Aeris never did.

"Well, bullets can still hurt you but if you can get fast enough you can dodge them like Sephiroth" she said.

"You mean like in the matrix?" I blurted out quickly.

"Yes something like that, as for dieing unlike the game world where if you get covered in lava you only get a little bit of damage that WILL kill you. Also if you lose your head or major body part, no phoenix down will be able help you and then there will be no going back home… every." She said in a dead serious tone.

I swallowed a bit knowing that while I have no fear of death I didn't want to die this young, "Alright then." I said

"As for materia, it will be a simple process of concentration on the marble of energy and area you want to cast it on, the physics of the world will do the rest" she explained, "Oh and speaking of that what two materia would you like to start out with?"

Now here was something I didn't know much about. "Lets see" I began, "I doubt I can start out with ultima or a summon"

"Your right" she said, "for once" sticking out her tongue.

"Hey", I began to complain but thought better of it. _'Well I'll probably need an attack one maybe poison… nah, lighting…nah, wait do I really need an attack one, with my new ability plus my limits…hey I never asked about them' _"Hey what about my limits?", I asked.

"What" she seem shocked, "oh them. Well I guess as you think them up you will get them also if you get a second weapon it will be incorporated into your limit breaks as well" she explained.

"Yeah, yeah but which one will I use?" sounding a bit arrogant

"Well, all will be original" she retorted, "That about as much as I can tell you"

"Sigh, alright" I gave up

"Hey I really don't know what they are, I wouldn't lie to you" she said.

"Sigh, I know and I wouldn't lie to you" I replied, "but I really wanted to know."

"Well sorry" she said sounding genuinely sorry "but you still haven't picked your materia yet" she said trying to uplift the mood.

" Oh ummm restore" _'cause I will need my ass healed'_ "and ummm sense" I choose.

"What no attack materia?" she questioned

"Nah, I figure my sword would do that job, but I'll need to know about what I'll be facing and a way to get back in one piece, hence restore and sense."

"Ok." she said not needing any more info, "Now that all that's settled, where so you want to be put in the game to start off?" she asked like if she was quoting off a rule book for editing.

"Where can I go?" I asked

"Anywhere in the world you want, also as this is your life you don't have to join Cloud and AVALANCHE." She stated.

"Why not?" I asked _'I thought that was the story'_

"Duh, for someone so cute you miss the basic things." She was poking fun at my expenses

"Yeah I know. Now why?" I said slightly annoyed

"Because you're not needed to be in the story." she stated bluntly and evenly. "This is your life, granted that if you don't join the world will end and you all die, maybe"

"Oh" which was all I could say.

"Oh? That's it" she said while trying, unsuccessfully, to hold down laughter, "No 'I am so sorry you humble majesty. Please forgive me for missing the obvious by letting me take you out or let me become your slave" by the end of it she could not help it but laugh out.

"No," I said even more annoy but holding it down, "just. Oh"

"Grrrr" she said in mock anger, "Find", sighing, "So where do you to be first?"

'_Let's see I don't want to be too far from Midgar nor too close cause that would limit my spending on weapons and stuff also I probably would want to join Cloud despite what she said'_ I thought "How about Junon?" I said, naming Shinra's Port city.

"Alright I'll put you in Junon 2 years before cloud joins AVALANCHE" she replied calmly finally get both the laughter and mock anger out of her system.

"Two years? Isn't that a lot or time?" I inquired.

"No, not really" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you still have to get accustomed to the world and those years will help train and build you up also remember you don't need to join Cloud in Midgar"

"Anything else, I need to know?" I questioned

"No, not right now" she said shaking her head, "I'll think of some interesting stuff later to keep you occupied for your two years"

"Alright" I replied accepting the answer.

As I said that a door appeared in the far corner. Thankfully, this door looked like any other door. I reached for the door knob and slowly turned it thinking it may explode or who know what will happen. As the door slow creak open inch by inch I hear her say

"Oh, one last thing", she said just before the light engulf me, "don't be surprise if I come to you stay with you for a while in there or just play along"

"WHAT?……" I screamed while turning around out before having a light engulf me and blinding me, yet again.

I open my eyes and find myself in a pile of garbage, I think, looking and what appears to be a drunkard staring like he seen a ghost 'oh great' I thought and close my eyes again.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Author Note: this is my first fanfic. I don't know what type of style of writing to use, if they are styles of writing, right now. I'm just playing around writing what feels right or work which ever is closest. Anything you say would be helpful, flames will also be taken but just remember you were once at my level of writing, so try and make it as constructive as possible. Please point out any mistake or places where I could have done something different or have better grammar, english was never my strong suit and oh look I'm writing fanfics :P.


End file.
